


Party Favours

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at a party disguised at Bill Weasley and he gets propositioned by Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles

Harry was uncomfortable. No, he was annoyed. Harry was annoyed _and_ uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe that Bill had talked him into this. He owed Bill a favour, and he had decided to trade it in at the time. 

“It’s just a bit of Polyjuice,” Bill had said. 

The task was supposedly simple. It was just one party that Bill couldn’t attend and asked Harry if he’d take Polyjuice and go as him. It seemed harmless enough. Harry all but owed him his life after everyone was ready to shun him for ending ties with Ginny indefinitely. 

So why was Harry uncomfortable? Evidently Bill had not mentioned that Malfoy was going to be at the same party. Harry was utterly annoyed. 

Malfoy looking so spiffy in his immaculate robes that fit him rather fortunately and Harry was able to see the curves of his muscles and not to mention his arse. _Fuck_! How was Harry supposed to act like a gentleman when he was so stiff? Not to mention, he didn’t look like himself. He looked like _Bill Weasley_!

“Weasley.” Malfoy nodded at Harry standing next to him. Harry only nodded back—unsure if he could muster talking like Bill. 

He’d known that Bill and Malfoy had become acquainted through business transactions, but had no idea that they actually _socialised_. 

“The wife couldn’t come?” Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow. Surely he was wondering why Bill hadn’t said anything. 

Harry shook his head. 

“Good,” Malfoy said; he turned to place a piece of parchment in Harry’s hand and squeezed it. A sly smile that Harry was all too familiar with came across Malfoy’s lips. Something he’d remembered of Malfoy from their early Hogwarts years. 

Harry’s brows furrowed. 

“I shall leave the Floo open,” Malfoy said, and walked away self-assuredly. 

Harry gaped at Malfoy as he drifted off. He looked at the parchment in his hand, it said: _Bring lube_. Harry’s mouth nearly well dropped on the floor when he shot his head back to look at Malfoy. Bill was shagging Malfoy? 

_Bill_ was _shagging_ Malfoy! 

Bill was shagging _Malfoy?_

Harry thought his head was going to explode with—shock, rage, jealousy. 

When he locked eyes with Malfoy again, Malfoy erupted in laughter and his features smoothed into a look of satisfaction. He marched back to Harry as he continued to laugh. 

“What—?” Harry was so confused.

“Relax,” Malfoy said. “I know it’s you, Potter. Weasley told me that you would be here instead of him. Evidently he needed to make sure you don’t slip.” 

“Slip?” Harry asked, confused still. 

“He just wanted me to keep an eye on you,” Malfoy answered, looking around the room, pretending that Harry wasn’t just standing right there. 

“Right,” Harry said. “Well, it’s getting late and I’m sure the Polyjuice is going to wear off soon. I should head home.” 

“You could still come over. Even if you’re not Weasley.” 

“Even if?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay. _Especially_ since you’re not Weasley.” 

“I haven’t got lube,” Harry answered, reservedly.

“That’s okay. I made sure I was stocked before I left the house.” 

“So you—” 

“Planned this? Yes.”


End file.
